1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel assembly for an exerciser, more particularly to an exerciser wheel assembly wherein a fixed wheel ring or a rotatable wheel ring can be easily mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to the conventional exerciser wheel assembly shown in FIG. 1 which includes a roller 2. A lock bolt 3 passes through a central hole 2a in the roller 2 to engage the threaded hole 1b in an end portion 1a of a wheel-bearing tube 1, thereby mounting rotatably the roller 2 on the tube 1. Normally, a conventional exerciser is equipped with two fixed wheels on one side, and with two rotatable wheels on the opposite side. In use, the exerciser cannot stand stationarily on the floor due to the presence of the rotatable wheels. Furthermore, when it is desired to move the exerciser on the floor, the side of the exerciser that is equipped with the fixed wheels must be raised so that the rotatable wheels can move on the floor while the exerciser is being pushed, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.